The Adventure
by PachuaSunrise
Summary: A man in his late twenties by the name of Marlin goes on a desperate search for his son Nemo on the east coast
1. Losing Nemo

**a/n My little cousin who loves Finding Nemo inspired me to write this. Basically it's the story of Finding Nemo but as if everyone was people. Some things will have to be changed though because they're not in the ocean. This is chapter ONE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINDING NEMO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

A young man in his early twenties was pacing all over the hospital waiting room. His hair was flaming orange. His eyes are brown with a hint of red in them. His name was Marlin. His wife Coral was currently going into labor with their triplets. She was going into labor early so she was currently in high risk. Marlin sat down on the chair and imagined the conversation he had with his wife earlier in the day.

Coral had green eyes and long orange hair that reached down to her lower back. She was an upbeat person who balanced out Marlin's somewhat negative personality. The two met when they were in college studying for Marine Biology in San Diego. That's where they currently lived. With an apartment right over the water. It cost a lot but Marlin knew that his family deserved the best.

"Marlin dear what should we name the kids" Coral asked. "Well, we'll name two Marling Junior and the other one Coral Junior" Marlin said as he read the Sunday paper. "What about Nemo, I like that name?" Coral said while starring at the sea. "Okay so Nemo, Marlin Junior, and Coral Junior" Marlin said with a smile as he looked as his beautiful wife. Even when pregnant he could barely keep his hands off her. Coral had a glow that only an expecting mother could have. Suddenly Coral clutched her stomach and said the legendary words "ITS TIME".

Now Marlin sat in the hospital waiting room with tears of joy running down his cheeks. "I'm going to be a daddy," Marlin mumbled. Marlin looked up and saw a doctor walk towards him. His nametag read Barry. His face was weathered with wrinkles and his hair was gray. His expression was solemn. This was by far the worst part of Barry's job.

"Are you Marlin?" Barry asked. "Yes sir how's my wife" Marlin asked hopefully. "Well, sir she was in high risk so it was either her or the babies. We asked her what she wanted and she said to save her babies. Unfortunelty we could only save one. He's a little boy. Since he was born premature his right leg is slightly damaged. He will most likely need a brace on that leg. You can make arrangements for their burial at a later time," Barry said. He placed his hand on the now weeping young man's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir we did the best we could" Barry said this as he walked away. This was definitely the worst part of his job.

Marlin was wailing at the top of his lungs as he sat on the hospital's floor. "It was so like Coral to sacrifice herself for the babies" Marlin thought. Marlin stood up and walked to where his son was being held by a nurse.

"Sir what would you like to name him" the nurse said completely oblivious of this mans trouble. "Nemo" was Marlins only reply.

Five Years Later

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up its time for school!" Nemo shouted as he ran through his apartment. Marlin rubbed his eyes and starred at his only son. Nemo was a spitting image of Coral. He had orange hair and Marlins eyes. He had an upbeat attitude just like his mother. His eyes held a sparkle that only a child could have. On his right leg was a brace. The doctors had been right about his leg. But Nemo never let his five-year-old dreams be compromised by his handicap.

Since the accident Marlin had now relocated himself to Manhattan New York. They lived on the west side with an apartment over looking central park. After Coral died Marlin hated the ocean. It reminded him of everything he had. He quit his dream of being a Marine Biologist and now was working in an office.

Marlin got up and walked to his closet. He looked in the mirror and didn't like what he saw. His flaming orange hair had faded and now streaks of white framed his face. Marlin sighed as he quickly threw on a navy blazer and black pants.

"Now Nemo are you sure your ready, because if you want to wait another year I'm completely fine with it" Marlin said hopefully. "Daddy I want to go to school so lets go" Nemo said as he pulled Marlin into the elevator. Marlin sighed as they reached the bottom floor and hailed a taxi.

While riding in the taxi Marlin looked at his son, his Nemo. He was currently playing his game boy. He was playing a diving game. "He loves the ocean just like his momma" Marlin thought.

The Taxi stopped and Marlin paid the driver. Marlin then took Nemo's hand and lead him into the school. Looking at each of the doors he looked for a "Mr. Ray". He finally reached Nemo's new kindergarten class.

Stepping in to the classroom saw tons of screaming children. "Hey newbie, I'm Ted" said the man standing next to him. He was a bit overweight and had a rather pinkish color to his skin. "Is that you son over there" Ted said pointing to the running Nemo. "Yes he is, who's your child?" Marlin asked Ted. "My little girl is right over there, the one with pink hair," Ted said.

Marlin then saw a little girl running towards Ted. She was wearing a jeans and a tee shirt, and just like Ted said she had bright pink hair. "What's wrong Pearl?" Ted asked. "Tad and Sheldon made fun of my hair" Pearl sniffled. "Well that's what happens when you dye your hair pink," Ted said while laughing. "Tad, Sheldon get your butts over here" Two men shouted. "Sorry were Bob and Phil" two men said as they walked over too Marlin. Bob was a very lean man with his sandy brown hair slung back in a ponytail. Phil had spiky blue hair and looked like someone who should be in a band. Both men were in their late twenties just like Marlin.

Three little boys came running over, one was Nemo. Tad looked like his father with blue hair that went to his ears and blue eyes. Sheldon had sandy hair just like his dad that went down to his shoulders he also had golden eyes.

"Tad, did you make fun of Pearl" Phil asked. "Dad all I said was that it looked like bubblegum" Tad said looking down. "I don't think you make comments on people who dye their hair" Phil said with pointing at Tad's hair.

"Nemo what's wrong with your leg?" Sheldon said. Bob's face became flushed as he smacked Sheldon's butt. "WHAT?" Sheldon said in protest. "No it's okay Nemo was born with it, we call it his lucky leg" Marlin said while smiling at his son. "One of my toes is long than the others," Pearl said wiggling her toes. "I'm lactose intolerant" Sheldon said. "I'm obnoxious" Tad said with a grin.

Suddenly a man with a black hair waltzed in the door. He began singing so fast that Marlin couldn't understand.

"Mr. RAY" all the children screamed as they ran towards their teachers. "How are all my little explorers?" Mr. Ray asked. "Now get ready children lets go get on the bus!" Mr. Ray sang. Everyone including the parents ran outside of the school. As Nemo began to board the bus Mr. Ray stopped him. "Every new explorer must answer a science question. What do clownfish live in?" Mr. Ray asked. "They live in a-anemones" Nemo stuttered. "Good enough" Mr. Ray said. When everyone was on the bus Marlin ran up and gave Nemo a quick squeeze.

"Bye son" Marlin whispered. The bus then drove away. "Your doing good Newbie, I was hesitant at first to let my oldest go on the subway with out me" Phil said. "Their going on the subway? Why don't we just ship them to the kidnappers now" Marlin shouted.

Marlin started running to the subway. Along the way he found a taxi and began his trip. "Please god, don't take away my baby" Marlin prayed as he was on the bus

Nemo Time

The children flooded the subway. Nemo looked in amazement at all the people, he ha never been on the subway before. Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl grabbed Nemo and pulled him away from the group. They stopped when they saw a man sleeping on the bench.

Tad walked towards him and stopped "Bet you guys can't go any closer to him". Sheldon then walked just a little bit past Tad and said, "Bet you can't do any better". Pearl then skipped past both of them and yelled, "Come on Nemo how close can you get". Just then Marlin appeared.

"Nemo don't go close to that man. Your to immature for school we'll try again next year" Marlin said reaching for Nemo. Nemo felt heat rush to his face. Despite his father's instructions he went up and sat next to the man.

"BANG BANG" gunshots were fired. To Marlins horror the sleeping man had grabbed Nemo and was running towards the stairs. "DADDY HELP ME" Nemo cried. The man then punched Nemo in the stomach to keep him quiet. Marlin ran as fast as he could towards Nemo. Everyone was panicking now. All the children had been grabbed by Mr. Ray and were now hiding. Marlin felt a hard punch to the back of his head. Marlin collapsed on the floor and looked at his son being carried away by the strange man.

"Nemo" Marlin mustered out before he finally blacked out.

**a/n That was chapter one. I hope you liked it and I really hope you REVIEW**


	2. Finding Dory

**a/n I would like to thank my two reviewers reviews keep me writing folks :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Marlin awoke he found himself in a hospital bed. He looked around. There was a woman in the bed next to him sleeping. He found an assistance button and pressed it over and over again till an annoyed nurse came in. The nurse was elderly with her frizzy hair tied up in a messy bun. She had a weathered face and a grumpy expression.

"Sir, what do you need?" the nurse said in a raspy voice. "Ms., where's my son?" Marlin pleaded. "Sir, you arrived to the hospital alone with a slight concussion. You've been asleep for the past three days," the nurse said with a sigh. " My son, he was kidnapped at the subway" Marlin shouted. "Sir please calm down, the police are already searching for your son, and if you don't mind please rest" with that said the nurse left the room.

"Does your son look like you?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Marlin turned to see the women in the bed over looking at him. She had dark hair tinted blue. Two bleached blonde streaks lined her face. The tips of her hair were bleached. Her eyes were a light brown with a slight pinkish undertone. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with yellow stripes and a black shirt that went past her knees.

"Yes, my son looks like a younger version me and my wife. Have you seen him?" Marlin replied hopefully. "I did I was at the subway when they took him. I followed them and then they hit me in the head" the women said. "Can you take me to the last place you saw him? What's your name" Marlin asked. "My name it's, it's, and it's Dory yes Dory. Of course I'll take you. But we have to leave right now" Dory replied.

In order to skip dealing with the doctors the two people scaled down the fire escape. When the two reached the street Dory walked ahead. Marlin walked a little ways behind her. Dory looked behind her and sped up. Marlin sped up too. Dory looked behind again and broke into a full sprint. Marlin started running and struggled to keep up. Dory whipped around and pushed him backwards.

"Why are you following me freak?" Dory screamed at Marlin. "What are you talking about you were going to show me where you saw my son" Marlin shouted. "Oh dear, I'm sorry I forgot. You see I have short-term memory lost but don't worry I saw your son around this corner" Dory said running around the corner.

When Marlin rounded the corner he saw an orange hoodie with a white stripe and a baseball cap. He grasped the hoodie and looked at the tag seeing Nemo's name on it. When he saw the baseball cap he picked it up and it had something written on it in a language that Marlin couldn't read. It looked like it was Chinese maybe Japanese.

"What are you reading friend?" asked Dory. "I don't know I can't read it" Marlin sighed as he said it. Suddenly a very big man stood behind them. He was very muscular man. He wore a white shirt under a dark blue jacket; he was also wearing blue jeans. He revealed very big teeth when he smiled

"Hello, my name is Bruce" the man said. He then proceeded to push Dory and Marlin into a blue van. Bruce stepped into the drivers seat and began driving. Dory and Marlin huddled together in the back. Bruce began to drive through Manhattan when he started to explain why he had kidnapped them.

"You see I'm in a support group for ex convicts," Bruce explained. "I'm enraged when I see blood. It makes me want to hurt people. So I joined this anger management program for ex cons to overcome my limitations. Today I'm having a meeting and I need to bring a friend. When I saw you two I thought, "They look like nice people" so I just had to bring you. I'm sorry for any inconvenience" Bruce smiled as he said this.

"Oh my gosh, I'm in a car with a psycho" Marlin thought. Bruce pulled up to this shabby looking building in China town. He slid open the van door and offered his hand to Dory. The trio walked through the building and found themselves in a room with water damage stains all along the walls and ceiling. There was a table filled with doughnut boxes and cheap coffee. Five chairs were surrounded a podium. Three men were already in the room.

One of the men had a greasy black hair slung back in a ponytail. He was lean and wore ratty jeans and a stained gray tee shirt His nose was pierced with a fishing hook and acne scars framed his face. The next man had a wide face and a narrow body. His eyes were far apart and was wearing a gray trench coat. The final man was short and shaking like a leaf. His hair was bright yellow and he was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans.

Bruce walked up to the podium and started to speak. "Hello everybody. Lets all start by introducing ourselves" Bruce said. The man with the ponytail stood up and said "Hello my name is Chum". Everyone responded by saying "Hello Chum". This process was repeated for the man with the wide face "Anchor" and the little man "Blenny".

"My name is Bruce and I have suppressed my anger for five weeks" Bruce said proudly. The group then applauded and Dory walked up to the podium. Dory tripped on one of the chairs and fell. Marlin rushed over to Dory. He checked her leg and saw that she was bleeding. When Bruce sees her blood he lets out a scream. Chum and Anchor latch onto Bruce and scream at Dory and Marlin to run.

Dory and Marlin ran out into the hallway. While searching for a way out Bruce comes running out blocking the front door. Marlin and Dory dash up the stairs with Bruce gaining fast. Dory and Marlin climb all the flights of stairs until they reach a door with Chinese characters written all over it.

"It says push, push it" Dory screamed. "You can read Chinese?" Marlin shouted as Dory and him rushed onto the roof. Bruce came rushing out onto the roof. Dory took Marlin's hand and jumped off the room.

Marlin screamed bloody murder as he saw his life flash between his eyes. His childhood, meeting Coral, losing Coral but gaining Nemo, losing Nemo, and finally meeting Dory. Too his surprise instead of his body splattering on the pavement he felt Dory and him land into a dumpster full of trash.

"That was amazing, how did you know that there was a dumpster?" Marlin asked Dory. "I didn't I just knew we had to get out of there' Dory giggled as she stepped out of the Dumpster. Marlin followed suit and got out of the dumpster

"Dory can you read what this says?" Marlin asked handing the baseball cap to Dory. "It says P. Sherman, Wallaby Way, Miami Florida" Dory said. Marlin and Dory continued to walk down the street when a homeless man ran towards them. The homeless man snatched the baseball cap and ran. Marlin screamed in terror and ran after the homeless man. Marlin couldn't keep up and lost him.

"Dory what am I going to do? I lost the hat and I can't remember what the address was" Marlin started sobbing on the sidewalk. People passing by quickly glanced down at the crying man.

"The address is P. Sherman, Wallaby Way, Miami Florida. I REMEMBERED SOMETHING," Dory cheered as she pulled Marlin up off the sidewalk. "To Miami Florida we go" Marlin said.

**a/n Well that was chapter two, we'll see Nemo and the tank gang next chapter. Remember to REVIEW.**


End file.
